Come What May
by LovelyDemon
Summary: This is the story of a writer whom despised 'love', yet fell in love at first sight with the beautiful courtesan. (Akuroku/Au)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Also, I kind of came up with this story while watching the movie 'The Moulin Rouge'. This has probably done before, I don't know if it's with Akuroku... But oh well ^^, this story is inspired from the movie, it doesn't follow the plot though. It'll have some elements in it and I'll add references. But this is not the Moulin Rouge rewritten. Please keep that in mind ^^ **

**Enjoy! **

**Ps: This chapter is super short, usually my chapters are way longer. Don't worry. This is simply the intro. **

* * *

He often found himself wondering, that if things had gone differently, would he still end up here? Sitting on the cold wooden floor while gazing with a foggy gaze at the sleeping blond haired beauty on his bed. The room they shared was only a memory of what it once was. It used to be filled with colors, with laughter and good memories. Now it was dark and cold, it only made him think of the time he lived in a way better world.

His gaze fell on the typewriter, waiting to be used. A layer of dust had fallen upon it, the last time he used it was months ago, when he had finished the script of what eventually would become the end of him. There was a time where Axel didn't think like this, there was a time where he got sent to Paris with glorious purpose, to show his ridiculous family that even in the city of love, you could survive without anyone by your side. To show the world not every bestseller had to be about _love._ There had been a time where he thought love was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard , he smirked, when thinking about it, he had been such a fool. The reason why he ended up the way he was now was because of love.

The redhead looked back at the sleeping person in his bed, seeing them curled up in their sleep, even in their sleep you could see they didn't feel at ease at all. Perhaps it was time, time that the world knew his story, _their_ story… even if would be another ridiculous love story.

Though, their story was different. Their story wasn't just about two people existing in a world just to fall in love. No, their story was about more than just two people, their story was about people existing in a world where they fell in love.

Finally, the tall young man got up. Hearing his bones crack, his body was protesting after having sat there like for what felt like hours. He lit up another cigarette while walking towards the desk nearby the window, long slender fingers gently stroked over the familiar keyboard. His green eyes gazed outside, he saw the beautiful city of Paris, any other person wouldn't even be able to avert his gaze when looking at such a beauty, yet all the young man's gaze was focused on was the large building in front of his apartment, once it had been the most beautiful place of whole Paris. Another place filled with laughter, colors, warmth and joy. That is… until the fire broke out. Now it was a miracle that it hadn't collapsed soon.

Kingdom Heart: _A nightclub, a dance hall, and a bordello._ Now, it was only a shadow of what it once was.

Funny, he thought as he sat down and gazed at the black machine in front of him. Blowing off some dusts and gazing fascinated how it twirled around in the room, some fell back while others disappeared, usually it took time until he knew what to write. Right now, words were pouring down on his head, a story that has waited for far too long to be told wanted to come out.

Once last glance at the sleeping person in his bed and he started writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hated Chapter 2 so decided to re-write it. I still don't really like it... welp, I have to admit that I've never been good at starting and ending the story ^^I just want to go straight to the plot xD **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

From as long as he could remember, Axel despised the word '_Love_'. Because it reminded him of all those ridiculous novels, his mother wrote, the main character would give up all her dreams just for the man she loved and they lived happily ever after. Because when people talked about love, they talked about people spending every second of their life together, for like… four months and then they have already grown tired of each other. Because love, had lost its true meaning to him, after growing up in a house filled with absurd love stories.

He had grown up with silly love stories, his mother told them to him when he went to bed, ignoring his whines that he wanted to hear a story about adventure. His sister Kairi loved her stories at first, but when she hit puberty and started hanging out with Sora and Riku, she lost interest in it. Her mother was convinced that sooner or later, her daughter would be dating one of the two boys, this had caused the red-haired girl to get angry and since then they rarely talked. Their mother was a 'love' obsessed woman, and Kairi was done with pretending that she enjoyed her stories.

Of course, the gap between mother and daughter only grew bigger as the years went by, and even now, Axel still regretted not stepping in sooner. He might have saved their relationship, but like always, he had simply watched from the side, not because he was a coward, simply because of his own selfish desire, he enjoyed seeing people's emotion. Perhaps the reason why he and his mother got along so well was because he loved writing as well. He loved describing how people lived, worked, responded to things… he often found himself wandering around the dark alleys of London so that he could write down the type of people he found there. It was because of that odd habit, that he also met Larxene. She was the most interesting person he had ever met. For years the young lady had lived on the streets after she ran away from her father, her sister had died their first winter on the streets, the only thing left of her was a ribbon she used to wear in her long curly blond hair, now Larxene wore it around her left wrist.

The blonde haired woman was full of stories, full of theories and Axel promised her, one day he would write her story down. So that the world could know who she was, who her sister was. So that the world would know their story.

Larxene was the one that taught him everything he needed to know in case he ever wanted to live on the streets, not that he ever wanted to do such a thing since he came from a wealthy family, many times had he invited her to stay and live in his house, there were times when she accepted and then she would stay for a few months, but soon she'd get tired and leave, without a note, no goodbye, gone like the wind.

And a week later, she would be sitting at the same spot where they always meet, Axel had since long ago given up on asking why she left, sometimes he didn't even ask if she wanted to stay at his house, she often invited herself.

That was what he liked so much about Larxene, there was no affectionate love. They simply cared a lot about each other. When he touched her, there were no romantic feelings, it was simply lust, it was curiosity. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

_Sometimes he wondered, what it would be like if he had stayed there in London, perhaps one day he would fall for her? And the first time he actually made love instead of just taking someone because of lust would be with her, instead of a young boy who was way too young to even know how to have sex like that._

_But it had been the courtesan whom he fell in love with, not a girl he met on the streets in London._

_The boy he fell in love with was French and didn't understand a word English for a long time, until Axel taught it to him._

* * *

Axel made a bet with his mother; after she caught him and Larxene being intimate with each other, she had squealed while saying she knew that he and the young lady were more than 'just' friends. Larxene had gotten irritated and immediately left, she never liked Axel's mother and once she started talking about love, she fled.

It had been one of the rare moments where he got angry at his mother, he had tried explaining to her that there were no special feelings between him and Larxene, they were just two young adults shagging each other, to say it so rudely. This of course made the middle aged woman frown, "Dear, you can't just… 'shag'," she had trouble saying the 'S' word, "You make love, we're humans. We're not animals who just take each other for the sake of-"

No, no, no. She was wrong.

For a month, she kept bringing it up. Driving her kids crazy when doing such, until finally Kairi snapped and said she had enough of it, "Two people can have sex without any romantic feelings, Rachel." She had since long ago given up on calling their mother 'mom', simply using her first name, "They call it friends with benefits."

"You two don't know what true love is,"

"Of course, like you know everything about it! _That's why father left you_."

Axel had to hold himself from fidgeting, cursing softly because he couldn't write this situation down immediately. It was an odd hobby, but he simply loved seeing people's emotions, l_ust, anger, fear and paranoia_ were his favorite emotions. Kairi was a hothead, which helped a lot.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Rachel had raised her voice while pointing her finger at the shorter girl,

"Or what? Are you going to write a novel about me?" the girl chuckled, "Like all those stupid stories you write, about a life where your husband didn't leave you. Admit it, you still love the man who hit you. Every. Day!"

"Kairi, that's enough." Axel sighed, he got up from his chair and placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder, he mouthed an '_I agree with you_' to the shocked girl, she understood. Axel was saving her butt, if she pushed a little bit further her mother would kick her out the house, she had done it before. The girl wasn't allowed to enter the house for three months and had to live with Sora, it hadn't been bad, Sora was a good boy, but the girl never liked to depend on her friends so it was better like this. So she took a deep breath and left, letting her older brother comforts the crying woman.

"It's alright, mother." He whispered soothing words in her ear while hugging her,  
"Y-you two don't know what real love is," she sobbed softly,  
"No, you're right. We don't…" he gently ruffled her dark brown hair, "You're right," he hummed,  
"I-I met your father in Paris… you know,"  
"Yes, I know."  
"He sold watches, didn't understand a word English… it was love at first sight."

He hummed, having heard the story many times.

"Paris is the city of love, you know." Rachel then continued,  
"Hmm, is it?" He acted surprised, not caring about her words at all.  
"It is…" she nodded, "Perhaps London isn't the right city for you to find love, all you think about is sex."

He nodded, for the first time agreeing with her.

The woman then proudly clapped in her hands, her tears had stopped and she turned around in her seat, smiling like a five year old at her slightly surprised son whom had let go of her as soon as he noticed she was no longer crying. "That's it!" she said happily, "You'll just have to go to Paris, I'm sure you'll find love there."

He sighed, "Mother, I can't leave you. God knows what will happen if you and Kairi stay in the same house alone," he had made the mistake to not interfere at the beginning, even though he enjoyed seeing them fight, he still wanted his sister by his side until knowing that when she left the house, it was by own choice and that she had a roof on top her head.

"No… it'll be alright, Kairi and I won't fight…" she spoke softly, "Axel, this is your chance!. You go, find love!"

He sighed, honestly, this woman. "I can't leave you, neither can I live Kairi… what about Larxene?"

"They don't matter," his mother, sounded confused, "Larxene is just a friend… you can make more friends. Only love matters,"

"I _love_ Larxene, as a friend." The word love tasted disgusting on his tongue and it made him gag, yet he kept his face straight. "I love you, mother. I love Kairi…. I can't leave you,"

"But Axel, sweetheart. This is about 'love'."

"I don't care about finding love!" he finally snapped and took a step away from his shocked mother, having to calm himself down. "I don't care about finding a person whom I can share romantic feelings with. I just want a few people around me whom I care about… perhaps I can start a life with Larxene somewhere,"

"As two people shagging each other simply for the sake of shagging." His mother said disgusted,

"I see no problem with that,"

"But I do, that's not the kind of future I want for you."

"But it's the future that _I_ want,"

"Axel, you don't know what you want. You have never fallen in love before. One year, one year in Paris will change your mind."

"Mother, one year in Paris won't change anything."

"It will," she protested,

He had gazed at his mother, seeing the same stubborn expression on her face like Kairi's. The two looked a lot like each other. He sighed; he couldn't leave those two… _not alone_. The sound of a year Paris actually sounded tempting, imagine the stories he could write when living in a different country. His mother had taught him French; he had money from the small jobs he took with Larxene and few stories he sold. He could easily live one year in Paris, a little break from all the family drama. But that would mean leaving those two behind… together, in one house.

So he decided to ask Larxene for one last favor. To look after them for one year; he'd even pay her. But she wasn't interested in the money, "You don't even have to agree with my mother, just lie, tell her she's right. Tell Kairi to leave the room when she gets angry, that's all I need you to do. You can use my room; you know where I hide my money in case you need something. Please, you're the only person whom I trust."

"Leave me with that crazy old hag?" she snorted, she teased him by brushing her lips against his, "Fine, I'll do it. But you better buy me one hell of a souvenir."

He smiled at her, "I will," he nodded,

She nodded, pleased with that. "And when you come back, you prove that crazy woman that Paris isn't the city of love,"

"I'll do that,"

And that was the last time he touched her body, a week later he left. Larxene had showed up on the morning that he left, sadly he had already been late so couldn't talk much. Not even a hug, as he quickly left to catch his boat.

He had promised to write them, mostly Larxene though. So that he could check upon the situation there, knowing that both Kairi and Rachel would probably lie if they fought. Something he liked so much about the blonde girl was that she never lied, she always told the truth.

* * *

The first month he spend in Paris went by fast, he rented a small apartment in the nook of Paris and spend most of his time watching people entering the brothel across of his apartment building, "Kingdom Hearts." People from every color, race, gender... Came to the building, but seeking only one thing, '_pleasure_'.

His mother had been wrong, he had thought amused.

For one month he kept fighting with himself as well, should he enter the building? He was curious; he wanted to see how things went there. He knew he had the right clothing for that place as well. But he had seen people coming out of it, always missing something expensive. He didn't want people to rob him that is not why he came to Paris. But he also needed a push in the back, every time he made new excuses to not go and instead he wandered around Paris.

And the push in the back came earlier than expected,

Because in the second month, he got to know the girl who lived above him. Her name was Xion, a beautiful girl with short raven-haired and big blue eyes that reminded him of the sky, but what made him so happy to have her as a neighbor was probably because she spoke English as well… she wasn't from the U.K like him, no, she came from a place over the seas, the United States, he was happy to hear someone speak English to him again. And when asking her why a girl would live alone in such a dangerous place, she had nodded towards the building across their apartment. "My uncle works in Kingdom Hearts, since my parents passed away I live here now. Most of times he stays there, so I have the place for my own."

"Do… you sometimes visit your uncle?"

"At work? Yes, when he asks me to bring him lunch or dinner." She nodded, her apartment was neat and had beautiful furniture, you could easily see that her uncle got well paid for whatever job he did.

"What does your uncle do, as a job?"

She smiled, "He's not a prostitute, if that's what you're wondering. All prostitutes working there live in there as well, he would never be allowed to have a place for his own..." The raven-haired girl chuckled, "No, my uncle is their bodyguard. In case men or women don't respect them, hurt them, have sex with them against their will… then he jumps in."

"Sex against their will?"

She nodded, "Kingdom Hearts isn't just any whore house, you're actually not even allowed to call it like that…" her voice was soft and gentle, if she'd entered a room where people were fighting, he wouldn't be surprised that they'd all calm down just by her presence, needless to say, Xion was an interesting person. "It is true that the people there sell their body for pleasure, but… they can still choose whom they going to please. As far as I know, there's only one person who has never ever declined a customer… that is, if that would keep the customer away from 'her'." _Oh, now things were getting interesting._

"Her?"

"Her name is Namine, she's Kingdom Heart's angel. Even my uncle can't believe how someone can stay a virgin for so long in a brothel."

The thought sounded odd, but it did make him interested. "A virgin…?"

"Yes, but only because she has her own personal guardian,"

"Oh,"

Xion nodded while gazing outside, "He'll only show up when someone seems to try getting in bed with her though,"

_He_. The guardian was a guy. How could a guy seduce men away from a girl whom was apparently beautiful enough to be called 'Angel'? The more Xion told him, the more he got interested.

"If you're so interested, why don't I introduce you to them-" she then halted, "Ah, hmm… but getting to talk with _Thirteen_ is a bit hard since he'll only show interest in you if you're trying to hit on _Angel_." She furrowed her brows,

"When the prostitute chooses the customer, what happens then? Are they allowed to change their mind?"

"Only if the customer is disrespectful or hurts them, and they need to proof it as well. Otherwise, not."

"Well then it's simple,"

"You're going to hit on Kingdom Heart's Angel?" Xion asked curiously while sitting down on her sofa,

He smiled at the girl, a smile only Larxene had seen once. The girl's eyes widened slightly when seeing that odd spark in those emerald coloured eyes. She took a deep breath while smiling back at him.

* * *

_You might wonder… would she still had told Axel about those two if she'd known things would turn out like this?_


End file.
